


Caught

by AOLIsKing



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOLIsKing/pseuds/AOLIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have sex. But they get caught in the act !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing a sexual content story ! be kind, but also review it ! leave plenty of comments cause it makes me so happy !

Steve entered his house, to see Danny in the kitchen. His back faced toward him. Danny was busy cooking some special Jersey meal. Steve had the biggest smile on his face. Ever since he and Danny got together a month ago, Steve had been nothing but happy. Danny was essentially the happiness he never had his whole life. 

“ Hey Babe” 

“ Hey Steve. Did you get the ham I need? “

“ Uh-huh.” Said Steve as he placed the groceries on the kitchen counter. Danny was slicing tomatoes. 

From behind, Steve wrapped his hands around Danny’s waist and kissed his neck. He continued kissing him, around his neck and ears. 

“ I love you, Danny.” 

“ I love you too, Steve, but I need to finish cooking this.”

“ Okay…” said Steve as he continued kissing Danny’s throat. 

Danny let out a soft moan. “ Steven…” 

“ You know how that turns me on Danno” 

Steve turned Danny so that they were facing each other. Before Danny could say anything, Steve’s lips were on his. One of Danny’s hand was on Steve’s face, the other around his neck. Steve’s arm was around Danny’s waist, pulling him in closer, feeling Danny getting hard. With his other hand he traced Danny’s back, up and down. 

“ Steven, they’re coming soon” mumbled Danny in between kisses, referring to Chin and Kono, who were coming over for dinner. 

“How long more? “

“ An hour.” 

Steve’s lips smiled amidst the kissing.   
“ An hour’s a long time, Danno. I’ll make it quick. “ 

With a swift movement Steve moved all the kitchen appliances to the end of the counter, careful not to drop anything. With his hand firmly on Danny’s waist, he propped him on the kitchen counter. Steve’s hand moved up Danny’s thigh still while kissing. 

Danny was unbuttoning Steve’s shirt and running his hands on his chest. Before Danny was done, Steve managed to undress him, leaving only his boxers on. Steve’s hand wrapped around Danny’s dick, earning him a moan. Steve smiled through the kiss knowing Danny was hard. 

“Stop smiling and kiss me you doof” said Danny. 

Steve kissed him, moving his kisses towards the jaw, the neck, slowly biting and leaving marks. He stopped to nibble Danny’s nipple. Danny let out another moan, louder. Steve moved further down, tracing Danny’s abs with his soft lips. Before long, Danny’s boxers came off and Steve was using his tongue and licking Danny’s dick. Using his tongue, he circled the tip, playing with it, teasing Danny. He continued licking the whole length, sucking the sides, making Danny moan louder than ever. After putting Danny through enough torture, he swallowed Danny’s dick, taking him in, with pleasure. He started slow, but soon, he moved faster. Danny was crying in pleasure and came in Steve’s mouth. Danny exclaimed, 

“ HOLY GOD STEVEN YOU’RE AMAZING” 

“ One of my many talents, babe. “

Steve stood up, cleaned himself, and started kissing Danny again. He grabbed Danny by his bare ass, and carried him to the couch and dropped him, quickly climbing on top of him. 

“ Bed, Steve. “ 

“ No time”

They kissed some more. Danny tugged off Steve’s boxers. Steve was grinding against Danny, getting more turned on, if that was even possible. Steve moved his lips to Danny’s neck, biting hard, leaving red hicky marks all over. Danny’s lips were also red and swollen from all of Steve’s rough passion. With another bite, Steve entered Danny. To have fucked him hard was an understatement. 

“ STEVEN, YOU ANIMAL” said Danny breathlessly when they were done. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

“ Where are they, Steve? “ asked Danny, anxiously. Chin and Kono hadn’t arrived yet. They were an hour late. “ Chin’s never late, Steve. Call him. “

“ Okay, okay.” Said Steve, worried something bad might have happened. You had to admit it was highly likely. He called Chin’s cell.

“ Hello, Chin? “ 

“ yes? “

“ Where are you guys? Dinner at my place, remember? “ 

“ Oh, sure, we’re five minutes out”

The team was having a beer each and were enjoying the ocean breeze out on the lanai. Once their bottles were empty, Danny forced them in, saying he made his Ma’s famous Italian-Jersey lasagna. They all admitted Danny was a pretty fantastic cook. Danny smiled smugly as he served the second plate. 

Soon all four of they were back out on the lanai, Longboards in hand. Steve went back in and brought out two boxes. He passed the first, smaller one to Kono. 

“ Happy Belated Kono. Sorry we almost died that day.”

“ Don’t worry about it, Boss. Whats this? “

“ Open it.” 

“ HOLY GOD STEVEN YOU’RE AMAZING “ shrieked Kono. Steve and Danny had gotten her a custom Glock. “ thank you.” 

 

Danny and Steve exchanged a look. They were both wondering why Kono used that line. Danny’s face was becoming pale, while Steve disregarded the matter. 

“ What about me, brah? My birthday’s next week.” Asked Chin playfully. 

“ Don’t worry Chin, right here. “ Steve handed him the larger box. It was a spare part to one of the bikes Chin was currently building. The part was rare, and Steve managed to get a buddy from the mainland to help him out. 

Chin’s face lit up the moment he saw it, exclaiming, 

“ STEVEN , YOU ANIMAL !” 

“ WHAT?” exclaimed Steve and Danny at the same time. 

Chin and Kono were laughing so hard they couldn’t talk, tears streaming down their face. 

“ What did you say, Chin? “ urged Steve, impatiently. 

 

“ Sorry, brah, its just that…me and Kono came an hour earlier, like Danny asked, to help out with some overdue paperwork I was going to drop off at the Governor’s place tonight, and…well, you guys were…a little busy. “

“ Couldn’t you knock, Chin, instead of peeking in the window? “ asked Danny, furious. 

“ Oh, we did alright. We saw both cars in the driveway, and peeked to see if everything was okay. Hope you guys cleaned the kitchen counter…” said Kono, as she burst out laughing. 

“ Yeah” said Chin. “ So we went and waited in the car for 10 minutes, and came back to check again.” He was already laughing. 

“ Let’s just say the couch…wasn’t used … for sitting.” Said Kono in between giggles. 

“You see Steve, what happens when you, when you- “ said Danny, embarrassed and furious at the same time. 

“ Don’t worry, Danny. The important thing is, when were you guys going to tell us you were seeing each other? “ said Chin, trying to comfort Danny, but clearly still holding his laughter.

“ Forget about when they were seeing each other. That has been going on since the first day they met. I want to know, since when have you guys been fucking each other “ teased Kono.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always on twitter, if you know, you want to make friends :) twitter.com/AOLIsKIng


End file.
